Kudaketa
by Lunaerfaerie2010
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo work for Naraku and kidnap Kagome. Upon Naraku's bidding, they rape, torture and abuse her, waiting for the day Naraku has no more need of her. Everyday she begs to be killed, 100% of her hope being gone and her trust betrayed by her first love. One day, she succumbs to unconsciousness just when hope in the form of Sesshoumaru walks into her shattered life.
1. Taken Away

_What's the point in living anymore…? What more can they do to me that hasn't already been done…? What more do they want? Why are they just toying with me? Why me? My hope… wait what hope? I'm nothing but an empty carcass that is worth nothing… I remember the first time like it was yesterday. I've lost track of the days, how long has it been now? Two years? How is Shippo? Sango, Miroku, Kaede? Do they miss me? Of course not… why would they? I lay here with nothing but my thoughts. The pain doesn't hurt anymore… all I want to do is lay here and stop breathing, stop existing. Can anyone answer my begging and pleading? What is that light? They never come in the day… it's always at night… maybe my prayers have been answered… now I can finally be at peace. I'm just… gonna… close my eyes… and let go._

* * *

Snarling at the atrocious scent that hit my nose, I flew in the direction it was coming from. It was of the dead Miko and my worthless twit of a half-brother, Inuyasha. I was curious as to what they would be doing so close to my territory, knowing that they'd be found. The tang of sweet blood permeated the air as I came to a small hut hidden in the forest between the northern and western lands. This blood had a pure tinge to it, and I couldn't place it. I growled and stalked slowly to the door of the hut before moving it aside. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the hut, the smell of blood and raw sex hit me full force. I looked down and saw the little miko that had drawn Tessaiga out of my father's bones. Bruises, dried blood and days old cuts littered her body everywhere. Her lip was swollen, along with her left eye. Her wrists and ankles were raw from the ropes that held her and the smell of infection had started to waft from her body. Seeing the miko like this enraged my beast at the disgraceful way my dimwitted half-brother treated her.

Stepping closer to her, I noticed she was breathing, but barely. Stooping down, I cut the bindings and picked her broken body up gently. I stepped back out of the hut before wrapping my mokomoko around her to protect her from prying eyes. Not like anything else could be done to her; however, she was strong for being able to survive. I flared my yokai and transformed us into a ball of light, traveling quickly to my castle deep into the western lands. I was deeply disturbed by the way I found her. She is too light and frail, as if she hadn't eaten in a long time.

Turning back from the ball of light, I stepped onto the gates and hopped down, slightly jarring the poor woman, but enough she whimpered. I continued to walk into the castle making my way toward my bed chambers. Seeing a servant hurry toward me, I growled in warning.

"Fix her room up next to mine. Then do not disturb this One."

I continued walking as the servant scurried off to do my bidding, white as a ghost. After I arrived at my chambers, I continued to the door that the personal hot spring was housed behind. Laying her down on the ground, I stripped down to my hakama. After I was finished, I stepped into the hot water and gently grabbed the Miko, slowly sinking down to the small shelf that had been naturally made from the water. Grabbing a small piece of cloth, I wet it and began to wash the dried blood and dirt off of her. Finally getting her body clean, I started to wash her hair. Once she was clean, I got out of the water and walked back my chambers, walking across my room and through another door into her room. Seeing a light sleeping yukata sitting on the bed, I started to dress her and tie her yukata shut when I sensed my assistant looking for me. Getting her underneath the blanket, I made sure she was still breathing before standing up straight.

"Master Sesshoumaru!"

The screech of the wretched imp caused my ears to hurt. Shooting a glare towards the door as it slammed open. I watched as he stumbled into the room upon seeing the little Miko laying in the bed unconscious.

"M-m-my L-lord! What is that human filth doing here? Above all, Inuyasha's wench!"

I snarled at the name of that half-breed. "Do not speak of that filthy mongrel."

Jaken backed away and out of the room much to my pleasure. I walked back into my room and changed before heading to the healers. The little Miko needed help in more ways than one.

* * *

 _Amber eyes looked at me as a fanged smile lit up Inuyasha's face. "C'mon Kagome, I have something I want to show you."_

 _I didn't say anything against him, I trusted him, loved him. I smiled and followed him into the forest. Soon, it became quiet before a sharp pain ran up my arm. Looking down, I saw an arrow sticking out of my forearm, blood dripping down my pierced flesh. "Yasha!" I heard my voice break in pain before tears welled up in my eyes. The pain hurt and was unbearable._

 _"_ _Feh, fucking pathetic wench."_

 _'_ _What? What is going on?' I looked up, my vision blurry but I was able to make out Kikyo and Inuyasha standing next to each other, Kikyo's hand on his upper arm. "W-what's going on Yasha?"_

 _"_ _Don't call me that as if I'm your pet, Bitch." I watched as Inuyasha pulled Kikyo closer and kissed her. I felt my heart breaking into millions of pieces as my chest tightened in pain. 'So, he chose her. I should have known…'_

 _"_ _Kikyo has shown me what it's like to have power. So now, I am working for Naraku." The last of the sentence was more of a growl before he launched himself at me. Instinctively, I sent up a barrier and he slammed into it. I was hoping that this would keep him out if Kikyo didn't do anything to break it. Of course, it was measly thinking, but I hoped. I looked down at the arrow and grabbed it, yanking it out of my arm. Looking back up, I saw Kikyo had another arrow knocked before releasing it at my barrier. I felt my heart drop into my stomach and knew that I would die here. So many things ran through my head as the arrow contacted the barrier, shattering it like glass. Inuyasha was on top of me before I could blink, knocking my head into the rocky ground beneath me. I saw blinding light explode around me before I felt his rough hands on me. I kicked and screamed as I heard my clothes tear and cold air hit my body. Feeling my legs be forcibly spread, I struggled more before sending a blast of Reiki into Inuyasha, sending him feet from me. I scrambled to my feet and ran away from them. Branches and leaves whipping me all over as I continued to run before I was tackled and bound. The rocks scraped my bare body as Inuyasha drug me to a hut that was surrounded by nothing but trees._

 _"_ _Stupid bitch!" Pain exploded across my face and the metallic tang of blood coated my tongue as he hit me. "I'll teach you, cunt. You're worthless and nothing." I yelped in pain as his foot connected with my ribs. I looked up at him as I saw his eyes pink tinged before his hand grabbed a handful of my hair and his other fist connecting with my nose. I heard the crunch of cartilage and felt the warm trickling of blood before more tears blurred my vision. Throwing me to the ground, Inuyasha knelt down and forced my legs apart as Kikyo held my legs in the right position. The pain rendered me weak and not able to fight back much before I felt clawed fingers shove into me. I screamed and started to fight again, harder than before, before I felt another hit to the head. Black spots lined my vision as I felt the fingers leave me and be replaced by a bigger and blunter object._

 _"_ _Get ready bitch." Inuyasha growled before shoving his cock into me, ripping my maidenhead, causing me to scream again. Tears ran down my face as I struggled to fight against them both. Inuyasha pounded into me relentlessly, digging and cutting me with his claws. I continued to struggle until I felt a slap sting my cheek and a blade pressed against my throat._

 _"_ _To be honest, you shouldn't even be alive… But Naraku wants you to suffer. Now you will feel what it is like to suffer every day until he states otherwise."_

 _Inuyasha continued to pound into me, his thrusts becoming erratic and jerky before he roared his completion. I cried as I felt his cock twitch inside of me. I felt dirty and I hated myself. Suddenly, I felt claws dig into me as Inuyasha started to carve my skin as he pulled out of me, his dick flaccid and still dripping some sperm. I couldn't handle knowing that Inuyasha just raped me on Naraku's bidding._

 _"_ _Tie her up Inu."_

 _I felt Inuyasha lift me and lift my arms up above my head. Once he walked away, I realized I could barely touch the floor of the hut as I was suspended by my arms. I looked up and saw Kikyo knock an arrow and loosing it in the same breath as it pierced my stomach and buried itself deep. I screamed out in pain, wishing it would all stop. Another sharp pain exploded from my thigh and another scream ripped it's way out of my throat…_

* * *

Screams could be heard throughout the castle as Kagome woke up, gasping for air as tears flowed down her face. Looking around, Kagome realized that she wasn't in the hut, but that could mean she was in Naraku's grasp and she was really dreaming. Suddenly the door slammed open and a snarling Sesshoumaru made his way into her room. Once he saw that there was no threat, he looked at Kagome and her dead gaze. The fire that was once in her blue eyes was gone, not even an ember remained. The half-breed and his clay pot whore ruined the woman sitting in front of him.

"Miko."

She flinched at his gruff voice, but she knew he was a man of few words.

"S-sesshoumaru?"

Her voice was almost nonexistent due to not being used for anything other than screaming for the two years she was trapped by Inuyasha and Kikyo. She knew that she didn't have to speak loudly for him to hear.

"I have brought a healer, Jun let me know when you are done examining her. I will be in my study."

At that, Sesshoumaru turned and almost glided out of the room. She was at a loss for words as an elderly woman came up to her and gently took her chin in her grandmotherly hands.

"Don't worry dear, I'll have you on the path of healing in no time."

The woman offered a soft smile to Kagome and Kagome wondered when she was going to really wake up.


	2. The Healing Starts

**Soooo there is no reason why this is two years late. Life came up, got in the way and writers block. Anyway, don't kill me at the end.**

More screams erupted from the little miko's room. Her night terrors were grating on Sesshoūmaru's nerves and he wished that there was something the healer could give her to keep her from having them. Then again, why would he care? She did cause him to lose his father's sword or anything, but the screams rattled his beast enough causing his beast to pace back and forth in his mind, whimpering and whining, wanting him to want to go to her. Her recovery would be a long, hard path and if she was strong enough to get through the torture she had endured then she was strong enough to get past it.

Sesshoumaru had enough of the screaming before he stood and made his way towards the Mikos room. Snapping the door open, Sesshoumaru stood there, clenching his jaw as the Miko's raw power slammed into him. If she didn't stop this, his whole castle would be purified and he'd have no servants. If he was a lesser demon, he'd be purified along with the rest. Walking toward the human, the daiyoukai could smell the pure terror coming off the girl in waves and it made his nose twitch and his eyes flicker red. Upon reaching her, she gently grabbed her shoulder, causing her to shoot up and grab his hand, the Miko's eyes the pink color of her purity and power. Sesshoumaru smelt the burning of his skin before growling and ripping his hand away from her. His eyes red, he snarled at the girl. "Miko!" It took a couple of times, yelling at that before the Miko snapped out of it. Widening ocean blue eyes looked up at him and then to his hand where she had purified him. Luckingly his hand was still there, but it was red and raw with her power. Hesitantly Kagome leaned forward and grabbed his hand gently, bringing her power forth in healing and soothing his hand. "I-I apologize Lord Sesshoumaru… I thought you were... _him_."

He watched in curiosity as her powers healed his hand. ' _She has been training I see."_

' _ **Indeed. We must comfort her.'**_

' _No!'_

His beast growled at him from the recesses of his mind before laying down in an annoyed huff.

' _ **Then you shall fail in helping her get past what has been done to her.'**_

Knowing that his beast was right, Sesshoumaru growled, but so the woman didn't hear it. He didn't want her afraid of him. He grabbed her chin and tilted it up to look at him. "It is of no consequence Miko." Dull blue eyes connected with his gold ones in shock. She was at a loss for words as he was normally known to kill people just for touching him and his pristine self. "I would like you to join me for dinner. Jun has told me that your powers are already healing you and that you're fine to eat." Letting go of her chin, Sesshoumaru moved towards a wardrobe in the room that Kagome hadn't even seen the previous couple of days. When he opened it up, boxes of kimono sat in view. Picking one, Sesshoumaru placed it on the foot of the futon before looking back to her. "I will send a servant to help you get this on. Through that door is the Hot springs and there is soaps that you can use. The servant will help you get to the dining hall."

At this Sesshoumaru turned and walked out the door, heading to his study. Perhaps he should retrieve Shippo, perhaps upon seeing the Kit, Kagome's happiness would return to her. He found he didn't like the smell of depression and terror on her, and he prefered her normal Honey and Lily scent.

"Jaken."

The green toad all but tripped trying to catch up to his lord as he looked up at him in pure admiration. "Yes M-Milord?!"

Gold eyes flicked to Jaken briefly. "Gather Ah-Un and head to Edo. Retrieve Rin and the Kit and bring them back here. If you are not back by the end of dinner, your life will be forfeit." As the Daiyoukai continued onto his study to do more paperwork, this thoughts went to Rin and the kit. He would train the kit, make him stronger so things like this didn't happen again. He was sure that the kit had grown in the last two years, and hopefully he'd be happy to see the Miko again.

Reaching his study, he sat down elegantly before calling a servant to tend to Kagome. She needed to be handled with care right now if he wanted to get a jump start on the healing process. Turning his attention to the scrolls, Sesshoumaru lost himself for a while in the mindless pile of paperwork.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Kagome sat there on her bed, her blue eyes watching the Daiyoukai leave. Shortly after, a meek demoness peeked into the room before stepping fully in and bowing deeply. "My name is Michiko. I will be your servant so long as you are in the castle Milady." Upon the soft words spoken, Kagome looked at her and flushed lightly. Flipping the covers off of her, she started pushed her legs down off the futon to stand. Once she put weight on her feet, she trembled and shook. Her legs felt like she hadn't walked in longer than two years. Of course, that is what happens when she's been chained to a wall.

"Kagome is fine Michiko. No need for formalities… I'm no Lady." Kagome finally stood and stumbled over to the door to the hot springs. Before Kagome could collapse, Michiko caught her and helped her into the room, steam billowing out before the door was shut once again. was that Kagome lacked the scent of death that humans normally carry with them. Helping her undress, Michiko helped the girl into the hot water before undressing herself and climbing in with her. Kagome was in no shape to wash herself, hell she couldn't even walk a few minutes ago. Michiko smelt the sadness coming off the poor girl in waves, and one thing that shocked her the most was the lack of death that normally clung to humans.

"Milady, I am going to help wash you, if that is okay. You are still weak and need more time to recover your strength." Michiko grabbed a piece of cloth and got it wet at the nod of approval from Kagome. Lathering it up with a neutral smelling soap, Michiko washed Kagome's body except for the certain parts where she handed the rag to Kagome to do herself. After the blood was washed away, Kagome sank down under the water and scrubbed her head with chipped fingernails. She got most of the blood and mud and whatever else was in her hair and on her scalp off and out before resurfacing to Michiko ready with some hair oils. Once Michiko massaged the oils into Kagome's hair, she had her rinse them before getting out of the springs to grab a towel to wrap around the small girl. When she was dried, Michiko helped her back to her room, grabbing the box off the bed and opening it up to a beautiful blue and silver kimono. When Michiko held up the under kimono, Kagome slid her arms into it, allowing Michiko to move her this way and that to allow for secure tying.

When Michiko held up the main kimono, Kagome gasped at the beauty of it all. Silver faded into blue with silver dogs sewn into the hem of the bottom and the sleeves. On the back was a crescent moon, which was the symbol of the House of Moon. Of Sesshoumaru's house. Kagome teared up at the thought of the normally stoic, human hating demon lord allowing her to wear his colors so boldly. When the feeling of silk ran over her skin, Kagome pinched herself discreetly to make sure she really wasn't dreaming. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into the emerald green eyes of Michiko. Once Michiko was done tying her obi, she smiled and turned to let Kagome look in the full length mirror that was by a vanity.

Kagome felt her tears roll down her cheeks as she looked at herself, long black hair draped over her shoulder. She looked like a lady fit for that title that all demoness' fought over. Of course Kagome knew that wouldn't ever be the case. Sesshoumaru was just being nice because she was on the brink of death and he had honor. By this time, it was close to dinner and Michiko lead Kagome out of her room slowly, letting the girl draw in the wonder of the castle.

Kagome gaped at how magnifiscent the castle was and she felt the foreign emotion of happiness bubble into her chest. For the first time in two years, Kagome felt giddy at being able to see a piece of history that was once a mystery to her. Maybe if she got her strength back, she could explore the grounds and learn about how it was built. Michiko stopped in front of two full sized wooden doors. When Michiko opened one, she saw the girl bow before ushering Kagome in. When Kagome walked in unsteadily, her stomach grumbled at the sight of the food laid out on the huge table in front of her. She looked up and met gold eyes before the Daiyoukai stood and pulled out the chair to the left of him, the chair that was reserved for his intended.

"Come Miko. You require food."

Kagome made her way over to the chair, using the table to steady her, sitting down in the chair, Sesshoumaru pushed her in and sat back down at the head of the table. He was getting irritated. Jaken should have been back with Rin and the Kit by now. Kagome needed something to live for, and Sesshoumaru knew that if she didn't have it, she'd wither away.

"Help yourself."

Kagome wasted no time in getting food onto her plate, minding to eat slowly so she didn't look like a half starved heathen. Sesshoumaru studied her quietly. She looked good in his house colors he decided. Looking to his plate, he sensed Jaken slowly approaching the castle from the outer reaches of his senses. Finally. Looking back to Kagome, he found she was staring at him with those ocean blue eyes.

"Why did you help me..?"

"Would you have rather stayed there and died?"

Kagome shook her head and looked down. The smell of salt started to sting his nose, "I'm worthless now… I was never that good to begin with… Kikyo is better than I will ever be."

Sesshoumaru growled and her head shot up, fear lacing her eyes and features. The lord suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and rub his temples. "You are not worthless and you are better than that clay pot. Her time on this earth is coming to a close and she will be sent back to hell where she belongs."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something when the dining room door burst open and Rin came bouncing through it.

"Lor-" Rin's chocolate brown eyes widened in shock when she saw Kagome sitting next to her lord. "Kagome!" Rin changed course and made a beeline for the weak woman, hugging her tightly. Kagome flinched slightly but returned the hug nonetheless, whispering apologies into Rin's hair. Rin drew back and smiled brightly at Kagome. "Rin missed you Kagome-nii! Rin is so glad you're back!"

Kagome smiled softly and it felt foreign on her face. Kagome opened her mouth to reply and was yet again interrupted. "M-Mama?" Kagome quickly glanced at the taller version of Shippo, her kit. Standing, Kagome took an uncertain step towards her son. "Shippo…?" Finally her tears dropped and she wobbled into Shippo's waiting arms. It felt so wonderful to have her son near her once again after so long. After what seemed like forever in the embrace, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and motioned for everyone to sit down. Rin sat on Sesshoumaru's right and Shippo sat next to Kagome. Looking towards Sesshoumaru, she bowed her head in thankfulness before looking over at her son. "What happened to you mama..?" Kagome froze at the question before quickly glancing at Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo…" Shippo growled as his youkai flared powerfully. Due to that insolent half-breed, Shippo was forced to go two years without his mother, which caused his beast to force his body to grow for survival. Shippo was beyond pissed, stating that Kagome had gone home permanently and that Kikyo was joining the group to finish Naraku off. Luckily, the real Jewel shard was in Shippo's possession and they hadn't had any luck finding Naraku's quarter of the jewel. Shippo tuned in as Kagome started talking again.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo kidnapped, raped and tortured me for two years under Naraku's bidding. I was saved by Lord Sesshoumaru, and though I've only been here for a few nights at most, I still have nightmares. Inuyasha would rape me while Kikyo would torture me. Over and over and over... I-I wished I would have died… I thought about you the entire time Shippo. I hoped that he wasn't being mean to you. I owe Sesshoumaru my life. He saved me afterall." Upon hearing those words, Shippo's eyes turned red as his youkai unleashed in a flurry of red fur from his transformation, three tails sprouting out, where that originally only been one.

Sesshoumaru was upon him instantly, using his own youkai to smother Shippo's. Kagome cried as she watched Sesshoumaru take down her son and force him into submission. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was angry at his half brother, but he hadn't transformed. The growls and yips from both demons was all Kagome heard before Shippo leaned his head to the side and submitted. After the small scuffle, Shippo transformed back into himself, his eyes still red and his anger hotly coursing through his veins. He vowed that he would kill Kikyo and Inuyasha for this. He swiftly turned and walked out of the dining room in anger, not looking back.

Kagome no longer felt hungry, and stood to head to her room. She was exhausted and needed her rest. When Michiko helped her into her sleeping yukata, Kagome's head hit the pillow and was out like a light. That night was the first night she didn't dream of the terror she endured… She had a different dream entirely.

' _Child… It is time.'_


End file.
